joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Game Theory: Matpat runs around the earth
Matpat's Speed https://youtu.be/QxckzCO7VI8?t=4m20s The title says all about the feat. Matpat runs around the earth in a short timeframe. He clears one quarter of the earth's distance in around four seconds. The earth's circumference is 24,901 miles. So Matpat cleared 1556.3125 miles in a second. That is 2680060.68 meters per second, which is around Mach 7813.6, or Massively Hypersonic+. Also, the earth naturally rotates at roughly Mach 1.35, which is Supersonic. This serves as a good low end for his movement speed, as he's also shown in that same video to be able to keep up with the earth's rotation on a casual jog (although I forgot where and when, it's definitely there somewhere). Now to calc his reactions. His most notable feat is him casually flicking away a bullet bill and comparing it to a girl in his 7th grade gym class. Mario in this era is capable of moving at 214267.024 m/s, and the bullet bills should canonically be at least on par with Mario in speed. Note that this is clearly NOT the bullet bill from Super Mario Galaxy, so it's not scaling to SMG Mario, and thus not MFTL+. But anyways, despite being able to fly at speeds of at least Mach 629, it takes 14 seconds for the bullet bill to even to even get close to him. Matpat's shoulder width = 18 inches / 187 px 1 px = 0.0989010989 inches Distance travelled by bullet bill = 302 px * 0.0989010989 = 29.8681318678 inches That is 0.75865054944212 meters in 14 seconds. So Matpat perceives time at a rate that makes this Mach 682 bullet bill appear to be moving at .0542 m/s. I'll divide to see how many times slower Matpat perceives the bullet bill to be. 214267.024 / .0542 = 3953266.12546 This means Matpat perceives time at a rate 18.45 times faster than Mach 629. That is Mach 11605.1660517, which is Sub-Relativistic. This likely scales to his combat speed as well, as his body can still attack at normal speeds despite him perceiving time at this rate. Matpat's Attack Potency The Bullet Bills are capable of damaging Mario, who ranges from At least Small City Level (2.791 Megatons) to Island Level (12.39 Gigatons) in this era (Prior to SMG). Thus, the bullet bills should also be At least Small City Level as well, likely Island Level. And since Matpat casually flicked away this Bullet Bill that should be At least Small City Level, Matpat should be At least Small City Level+, likely Island Level+, since it's multiple "At leasts" stacked up on top of each other. Because of how blatantly superior Matpat is to these bullet bills, I think plus signs can definitely be added to both the low and high ends of this feat. Obviously, this should scale to durability as well, since he clearly established that the bullet bill would be unable to hurt him. The Final Verdict Matpat's Attack Potency/Striking Strength/Durability: At least Small City Level+, likely Island Level+ Matpat's Speed: At least Supersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+, Sub-Relativistic reactions and combat speed Category:Blog posts